Patrick Star
=Patrick Star= Dari Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia, ensiklopedia bebas Patrick Star adalah karakter kartun film SpongeBob SquarePants. Dia adalah bintang laut yang tinggal di batu. Dia tinggal di Bikini Bottom, bertetangga dengan SpongeBob, teman baiknya, dan Squidward, yang tidak menyukainya. Dia adalah makhluk terbodoh di Bikini Bottom karena sering melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh. Bersama denganSpongeBob, dia setiap hari mengganggu Squidward (meskipun mereka tidak sadar yang dilakukannya itu mengganggu). Dia hanya bekerja dalam beberapa episode. Sangat jarang terlihat Patrick bersekolah. Seperti namanya, Patrick adalah bintang laut. Dalam episode Rule of Dumb ternyata dia dan Gary adalah bangsawan, dan juga ternyata mereka bersaudara. Deskripsi http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=2 suntingKepribadian SpongeBob dan Patrick sering mengganggu Squidward tanpa berhenti. Tetapi SpongeBob dan Patrick tidak sadar mereka mengganggu Squidward. Patrick pertama muncul dalam episode Help Wanted, tapi peran utamanya yang pertama di musim 1 adalah dalam episode Jellyfishing. Dia jarang muncul dalam episode tentang Krusty Krab, tapi dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana di beberapa episode lain. Sekali, untuk membantu SpongeBob masuk ke Salty Spitoon, ia berpura-pura dipukuli olehSpongeBob sehingga sahabatnya akan terlihat hebat. Dia sangat menyukai Jeffrey Jellyfish. Dalam episode I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob dan Patrick pergi ke Konvensi Ubur-ubur Dua Tahunan dan melihat banyak penggemar ubur-ubur dan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan ubur-ubur. Patrick juga bisa bermain drum, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode Band Geeks, dia bermain drum saat konser. Dalam episode The Camping Episode, Patrick memainkan drum sebentar saat lagu Campfire Song Song dinyanyikan. Di Lights, Cameras, Pants!, Patrick memainkan drum dan kadang-kadang menggunakan kepalanya untuk memainkan drum. Tapi dalam Film TV: Atlantis SquarePantis, Patrick lebih tertarik dengan musik alternatif. Setelah gagal atau lulus perguruan tinggi, dia tidak punya pekerjaan karena ia tidak belajar di sekolah yang baik agar bisa menjadi orang besar. Dia sering tidak punya uang, seperti dalam episode Pat No Pay, dimana Patrick tidak dapat membayar makanan di Krusty Krab karena dia tidak punya uang. Patrick juga memiliki SIM, SIM-nya ditampilkan dalam episode Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy III dan Driven To Tears. Patrick sering menyebabkan masalah, dan biasanya masalah yang dia buat adalah masalah utama dari sebuah episode. Dia menghadiri Community College, yang mungkin berarti ia tidak akan pernah terdidik dengan baik dan memiliki pekerjaan orang besar. Alasan utama Patrick membangun rumah batu karena orang tuanya mengusirnya. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah orang tuanya lagi. Patrick dipenjara dalam beberapa episode. Ia menjadi seorang tahanan dalam episode: Life of Crime (kurang dari 30 detik), SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, Good Ol 'Whatshisname, dan The Inmates of Summer. Patrick juga seperti memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan batu. Dia tinggal di bawah batu, batu dia jadikan hewan peliharaan, menggunakan batu untuk membuat hadiah Hari Valentine, makan batu, menggunakan batu sebagai alat. Patrick memakai celana hijau dengan bunga. Patrick sering mengira keluarga SpongeBob adalah keluarganya sendiri. Dalam episode The Sponge Who Could Fly, ia mengatakan kakek SpongeBob adalah kakeknya, Kakek SquarePants ingat Patrick bukan cucunya dan memukul Patrick dengan tongkat. Dalam episode Driven to Tears, Patrick sangat sulit tahu, meskipun sudah sering diberitahu orangtua SpongeBob, mereka bukan orang tuanya, Patrick menjadi berpikir dia yatim piatu karena ini. Patrick Star juga memiliki Arachnofobia, atau takut laba-laba, ini bisa dilihat di episode Home Sweet Pinepple, dia ketakutan karena laba-laba (mungkin di dalam mimpi) dan The Pink Purloiner, dia mengatakan "tapi bukan laba-laba" sambil ketakutan. Patrick kadang-kadang bekerja. Namun, ia tidak terlalu baik pada seluruhnya. Ini pekerjaan yang dia pernah lakukan: *Karyawan Krusty Krab: Ini adalah pekerjaan utama Patrick yang biasa coba. Dalam episode: **Arrgh!: Dia menjadi karyawan hanya untuk dipecat karena memasukkan Mr. Krabs ke penjara dalam permainan **Big Pink Loser: Dia menyapu sepanjang waktu, menjatuhkan piring dengan sengaja, dan mencoba membuka botol selai **Bummer Vaction: Dia menjadi pengganti SpongeBob sebagai koki. Dia meletakkan Krabby Patties di perut dan dadanya dan membersihkan toilet (atau menggunakannya) **That's No Lady: Patrick, menyamar sebagai seorang gadis bernama Patricia, melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, tapi Mr. Krabs dan Squidward jatuh cinta dengan dia. **Pat No Pay: Patrick harus bekerja untuk mengganti uang. Pada akhir episode dia menghancurkan Krusty Krab ketika sedang membuang sampah dan mengira uang yang dipegang SpongeBob adalah sampah. **20,000 Patties Under the Sea: Dia menjadi asisten SpongeBob di restoran berjalan Krusty Krab **No Hat For Pat: Dia ingin memakai topi Krusty Krab dan menjadi penghasil uang Mr. Krabs **The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Dia membantu SpongeBob mengembalikan mahkota Raja Neptunus *Karyawan Chum Bucket: Patrick kadang-kadang bekerja di sini. Dia bekerja dalam episode: **The Fry Cook Games: Dia menjadi koki karena ingin bersaing dengan SpongeBob di Olimpiade Memasak **Bucket Sweet Bucket: Dia, SpongeBob dan Squidward memperbaiki Chum Bucket **Chum Bucket Supreme: Plankton menyuruh Patrick membuat iklan-iklan *Penemu "Pembersih Bulu Hidung, Penggaruk Punggung, Penyisir Rambut dan Pemain Ukelele 9000" *Penemu Pensil, Cermin, dan bola lampu yang sudah ditemukan sebelum dia menemukannya *Raja Bikini Bottom *Pemburu ubur-ubur *Murid Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Murid Perguruan tinggi, disebutkan dalam episode The Bully *Pembuat film "Petualangan di Kota Bawah Tanah" yang hanya berisi "Ada petualangan, ada kota, ada bawah tanah" Patrick menyukai banyak makanan. Ia suka cabai, es krim, sandwich dengan selai ubur-ubur, Krabby Patties (dia terlihat menghabiskan banyak sekali gigit dalam beberapa episode), coklat, keju dari kait, selai kacang, acar, marshmallow, sandwich, kalkun, hot dog, sosis asap, ayam panggang, daging sapi, pizza dan banyak lainnya. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=3 suntingPendidikan Sangat sedikit keterangan tentang pendidikan Patrick, bagaimanapun, disebutkan dalam episode "The Bully", Patrick menghadiri kuliah dengan Flats the Flounder. Dalam pelajaran lain, Patrick menghadiri Mrs. Puff's Boating School di episode "New Student Starfish" dan "Driven to Tears". Dalam episode "New Student Starish", ini dikarenakan dia kesepian dan ingin bersama SpongeBob. Patrick sebenarnya cukup berbakat dalam mengendarai kapal, seperti yang ditunjukkan pada "Driven to Tears", tapi terlihat melanggar banyak peraturan. Di "Sing a Song of Patrick", Patrick menyebutkan guru gymnya. Dalam "Squidtastic Voyage", ketika mereka terjebak dalam tubuh Squidward, Patrick menyarankan menangkap CO2 dalam tangki bahan bakar, mengacu mesin, dan mengeluarkan shockwave. Ketika Sandy mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melakukan rencananya, Patrick lupa apa yang baru saja dia katakan dan bertanya, "Rencana apa?". Dalam "Patty Caper", ia membuat sketsa abstrak yang bentuknya seperti Squidward. Rumah Patrick tinggal di bawah batu, secara harfiah, pada Jalan Keong No. 120, dua pintu dari sahabatnya, tepat di samping Squidward dan 400 meter dari Krusty Krab. Eksterior rumah adalah sifat khusus, selain dari baling cuaca kecil berwarna kuning, yang ditunjukkan jatuh pada berbagai kesempatan. Patrick kadang-kadang ditampilkan tidur di langit-langit, walaupun jauh lebih sering ia ditampilkan tidur di tempat tidur tradisional. Patrick menghabiskan banyak hari untuk tidur di bawah batu itu. Ada banyak inkonsistensi penggambaran rumahnya karena sifat perlakuan kartun dan utilitas dari latar belakang: di satu episode, digambarkan rumahnya akan tidak ada apa-apa kecuali tempat tidur dan lemari laci, namun di episode lain tampaknya rumahnya telah dilengkapi dapur dan ruang tamu. Selain itu, episode tertentu cenderung untuk menggambarkan permukaan bawah batu harus benar-benar datar, sementara di lain ada cukup banyak kedalaman di bawahnya. Patrick mengklaim telah membangun rumah sendiri. Sebagai Nickelodeon mengatakan rumah Patrick di bumper komersial: "Apa yang benar-benar di bawah ini rock terkenal Halaman Utama Patrick Star Sedangkan di luar tidak pernah berubah, melihat lebih dekat dalam mengungkapkan bahwa rumah Patrick tidak pernah diatur dalam batu Kadang-kadang, hanya ada pasir.?. . kali lain, ada sarang kecil Sesekali, ada kamar tidur utama besar.. Dan ada Multi-Room Kompleks menampilkan sebuah makan-di dapur, pintu melengkung, dan TV hi-def Rock on.! http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=5 suntingKemampuan Mirip dengan kemampuan SpongeBob yang bisa melakukan kekuatan super-manusia dari bentuk pergeseran, duplikasi, kekebalan, dan regenerasi, Patrick, dalam berbagai episode, ditampilkan untuk melakukan gerakan seperti terbang ("The Sponge Who Could Fly", "A Life in the Day") dan kekuatan besar (bukan manusia super, Patrick tidak terlalu besar, Patrick hanya memiliki tinggi tubuh 6,5 inci, dan apapun dia tidak cukup besar untuk menghasilkan berat badan yang kredibel untuk manusia. Dia bahkan tidak menampilkan kekuatan super-bintang laut seperti bintang laut secara alami sangat kuat, pada baris bisa membuka kerang yang masih hidup dan memiliki otot-otot rahang yang kuat). Dalam "Night Light", Patrick mampu memanjat sebuah sinar matahari untuk mencapai matahari, yang ia mengira untuk sebuah bola lampu, dan berlari kembali ke bawah karena celananya terbakar. Seperti yang terlihat di "Karate Star", Patrick dapat beregenerasi kehilangan anggota tubuh. Dalam "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", Patrick menjadi "pinggang elastis", mendapatkan kemampuan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya untuk panjang luar biasa, sebagai bagian dari Mermaid Man Keadilan Internasional Liga Super Kenalan. Patrick memiliki tingkat daya tahan super, meskipun tidak begitu besar seperti SpongeBob, Patrick mungkin memiliki nasib buruk tentang penggunaan mesin, banyak yang rusak dan pergi rusak oleh-Nya: **Dalam Breath of Fresh Squidward: Ia menyentuh pagar listrik Squidward dan bergabung dengan SpongeBob dan Squidward yang shock, karena Patrick kira mereka menari. **Dalam Sandy's Rocket: dia menembak dirinya sendiri. Patrick juga ditampilkan untuk hidup melalui peristiwa yang biasanya akan membunuh atau melukai seseorang: **Dalam Pranks a Lot: Dia masih hidup setelah ia makan sepotong permen karet peledak yang meledak di kepalanya. **Dalam Krabby Road: "perekam" Plankton meledak ketika Patrick mengenakan headphone yang menghisap otak ke dalam "perekam". **Dalam Chocolate with Nuts: ketika SpongeBob dan Patrick datang ke sebuah rumah yang merupakan kediaman ikan ungu, Patrick "berfokus" pada ikan dengan memperluas matanya dari kepalanya untuk dekat dengan kepala ikan, dia kontrol matanya kembali dan sebagainya. **Dalam Spy Buddies: SpongeBob dan Patrick tetap hidup saat tape recorder Krabby Patty meledak di dalam celana Patrick, dan mereka berdua hidup lagi ketika Patrick menekan tombol penghancur diri sendiri di dalam mobil mereka Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk regenerasi anggota badan, dan tumbuh otot palsu. Dalam episode SpongeBob's Last Stand, ia bisa memainkan Trumpet sangat baik. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=6 suntingAnggota Keluarga Patrick Herb dan Margie Star, orangtua Patrick. Herb Star adalah ayah Patrick dan suami Margie. Dia adalah putra Billy Bob Star dan Mitter Maw. Dia pertama kali muncul dalam episode, "I'm With Stupid" ketika ia dan Margie mengunjungi Patrick untuk Starfish Day. Saat itu terungkap pada pohon keluarga di episode, "Rule of Dumb" yang namanya Herb. Herb, seperti istrinya, cukup kelebihan berat badan. Dia memiliki kumis tebal besar dan dia juga adalah merah muda, seperti seluruh keluarga Star. celana-nya adalah sama Patrick, tapi puncaknya memiliki warna yang sedikit lebih ringan dari ungu dengan bintang hijau. Herb disuarakan oleh Thomas F. Wilson. Mungkin. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=7 suntingHerb Star *Ayah Patrick yang disuarakan oleh Thomas F. Wilson. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=8 suntingMargie Star *Ibu Patrick yang disuarakan oleh Lori Alan. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=9 suntingGary si Siput Artikel utama untuk bagian ini adalah: Gary si Siput*'Garald Betram si Siput II' (lebih dikenal Gary saja) adalah anak Sluggo, sepupu Patrick dan keponakan Herb dan Margie http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Patrick_Star&action=edit&section=10 suntingAnggota keluarga lain *'Sluggo the Leech' - ayah Gary, paman Patrick dan saudara laki-laki Herb *'Billy Bob Star' - ayah Sluggo dan Herb, suami Maw Titter dan kakek Gary dan Patrick *'Maw Titter' - ibu Sluggo dan Herb, istri Billy Bob Star dan nenek Patrick dan Gary *'Shriek' - ayah Maw Titter, suami Putri Tulsa dan buyut laki-laki Patrick dan Gary *'Putri Tulsa' - ibu Maw Titter, istri Shriek dan buyut perempuan Patrick dan Gary *'Pangeran Callows' - anak Amoeba dan Mildew, saudara laki-laki Putri Tulsa dan paman buyut Gary dan Patrick *'Pangeran Dingus' - anak Amoeba dan Mildew, saudara laki-laki Putri Tulsa dan paman buyut Gary dan Patrick *'Carl' - anak Amoeba dan Mildew, saudara laki-laki Putri Tulsa dan paman buyut Gary dan Patrick *'Raja Amoeba' - ayah Putri Tulsa, Pangeran Callows, Pangeran Dingus, dan Carl, suami Ratu Mildew dan kakek buyut Patrick dan Gary *'Ratu Mildew' - ibu Putri Tulsa, Pangeran Callows, Pangeran Dingus, dan Carl, istri Raja Amoeba dan nenek buyut Patrick dan Gary *'Ed Star' - sepupu Patrick. Dia hanya muncul di akhir buku The Never-Ending Stay. Dia tinggal di Bikini Bottom selama 14 minggu. *'Pecos Patrick Star' - leluhur Patrick yang tinggal di Dead Eye Gulch pada zaman yang sama dengan SpongeBuck *'Gary Prasejarah' - leluhur Gary pada zaman prasejarah *'Marty dan Janet' - orang tua gadungan Patrick